solo por ti
by takarylove
Summary: un takari tragico...un hombre lobo...tiene un final muy cruel


*lamentablemente los personajes de digimon no son de mi propiedad su existencia se debe al talento de akiyoshi hongo pero son utilizados en este fic con fines de entretenimiento ..mis fics no tiene nada que ver con la historia original creada por su autor y simplemente son resultado de una mente torcida que hecha volar su imaginacion de vez en cuando

El sonido de las hojas crujiendo bajo sus botas se fue haciendo cada vez mas fuerte..Llevaban un mensaje... !Muerte!...su respiración se fue haciendo cada vez mas agitada..La chica corría desesperada..Tan rápido como su vestido amplio y ajustado con un corsé francés se lo permitía...!

!!Necesitaba un lugar donde esconderse.!!!Por fin encontró refugio en las ruinas de lo que parecía una iglesia abandonada en medio del bosque.."Aquí es tierra santa no puede entrar"pensó la chica castaña mientras cerraba sus ojos rubíes después de haber colocado un enorme barrote en la puerta de madera vieja..

La bestia se impactaba contra la puerta tratando de entrar..hikary fue recorriéndose hacia atrás. Por los ventanales de la iglesia se colaban los rayos azulados de la luna llena..Esa luna que hace que te enamores..Solo que esta noche no planeaba entrar en un corazón. Si no extirparlo de un cuerpo.

Al quedar frente al altar hizo lo único que podía hacer... ponerse a rezar.. aquel chico amable de rubia cabellera y ojos zafiros que había conocido aquella tormentosa tarde de otoño en una tienda de antigüedades ...el amor de su vida se había transformado en un monstruo...aun recordaba cuando al mismo tiempo tomaron el mimo libro viejo que luego el compro y se lo regalo "la puerta que no conduce a ningún lugar"...se llamaba..era una historia de amor prohibido..Donde por culpa del destino la protagonista había matado al amor de su vida..

"Este es el fin..Es como el final de ese libro"dijo hikary cuando termino de rezar. el ruido de la bestia se detuvo..Ella cerro sus ojos para escuchar el sonido del cristal del ventanal romperse...el vidrio cayo estrepitosamente como una lluvia de cientos de estrella trituradas...escuchaba la respiración del animal frente a ella..Abrió sus ojos...ahí estaba...sus miradas se encontraron ...en el fondo seguía siendo su dulce takeru..Aun que por fuera no lo pareciera ..No podía evitar sentir un miedo profundo al verle..

Mitad lobo..Mitad humano..Con cabeza del animal..Las manos eran de humano cubiertas por un pelo corto...rubio ..Una cola corta..La bestia se incorporo hasta quedar en dos patas..Era enorme..Hikary gritaba desesperada el pánico le consumía..y la bestia parecía disfrutar con su sufrimiento…" se que aun eres tú" dijo ella llorando..el animal parecía entender lo que le decía .."Vamos..Se que aun eres tu..Tienes que resistirte..Eres mas fuerte que esta maldición.."Dijo ella suplicante…el animal parecía llorar pues sus ojos azules comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas que cayeron al suelo de madera de la iglesia..

Comenzó a aullar..y retorcerse gruñendo como si dentro de si se librara una batalla campal entre el y su otro yo…hikary se acerco arrastrándose por el suelo hasta quedar a su lado…dudo en tocarlo..Pero al recordar que se trataba de takeru simplemente le abrazo..Sin importarle cual peligroso fuera…el animal seguía gruñendo…dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento….

sin pensarlo la arrojo con fuerza contra la pared de la iglesia tumbando el altar..Hikary se incorporo con dificultad..Para verle retorcerse en el piso..De entre las entrañas de la bestia pudo escuchar la voz de takeru que gritaba desesperado "vete" .después de todo el solo quería protegerla..Ella corrió por un pasillo enorme que conectaba la iglesia hasta el campanario…si lograba llegar a las campanas..Era posible que alguien pudiera ayudarla..Podía refugiarse en la torre del campanario…

….corría..la bestia le seguía de cerca……hasta que logreo vislumbrar la entrada ala torre del campanario…subía las escaleras en caracol cuando logro ver que abajo la bestia había llegado..Apresuró el paso…hasta que llego a una puerta…lo había logrado!!!! Al girara la perilla se dio cuenta de que estaba abierto..Una sonrisa desesperada se marco en sus labios rosados..Pero al abrirla se dio cuenta de que esa puerta estaba clausurada..y vio ante si como los ladrillos rojizos habían sellado toda entrada al campanario…esa puerta no conducía a ningún lado

sintió como todo se derrumbo dentro de si..Acaso así terminaría todo?..Así seria su final...?entonces recordó la maldición que caía sobre su amado.. "jamás podría ser librado…esa maldición caía desde generaciones atrás..No podía librase sin el sacrifico mas grande de amor..y nadie Daria su corazón por una bestia.."Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas …se recargo contra la puerta maldita ..

le amaba sin duda..Le amaba…y no podía evitarlo…el viento frío se colaba por las ventanas del campanario haciendo volar las largas cortinas roídas y viejas de fina seda roja…hikary entre lagrimas volteo por las escaleras hacia abajo ..el se acercaba lentamente….sus patas subían peldaño a peldaño .. "yo solo haría esto por ti" dijo la joven hikary llorando y colocándose tras la barandilla de la escalera de caracol..la criatura no se detenía…

ella le miraba tiernamente..Como aquella primera vez que le había visto…le sonrío…llorando… "si es mi corazón lo que necesitas para librarte déjame decirte que con gusto te lo ofrezco..y si haz de teñir tu pureza con sangre..Déjame que sea la mía!!!!…solo por ti" dijo la joven mientras se arrojaba de espalda desde las alturas ..

su cuerpo se impacto contra el suelo frío de piedra..de la torre del campanario…inmóvil su cuerpo sobre una alfombra de hojas secas y polvo ,abiertos sus ojos como esperando algo, sus labios rosados callados para poder escuchar el silencio de la noche..sus cabellos castaños y cortos..Teñidos de sangre ,sus brazos extendidos para poder abrazar la esperanza y la luz de luna que entraba por los agujeros del techo …y desde arriba un chico rubio veía aquella escena ..

Mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas…cayó de rodillas…al ver que su amada yacía muerta ..por el…estaba libre…pero sabia que el sufrimiento jamás se iría…tal vez jamás volvería a ser aquella criatura..pero ahora debía soportar el dolor de vivir cada día pensando en que ella no estaba…se ennovio en una de las cortinas de seda roja y bajo las escaleras…

se acercó a hikary…ella estaba aun conciente…"solo por ti" dijo ella para cerrar sus ojos..el le dio un tierno beso en los labios…y la levantó en sus brazos…para salir de la torre del campanario ..al fin la luz de luna le acariciaba el rostro sin que provocara en el ese sentimiento de rencor y odio…..ahora solo provocaba en el el sentimiento de tristeza profunda y el dolor en su corazón…

esa herida jamás sanaría. Como deseaba jamás haberle conocido..así jamás le hubiera echo daño..la culpa era de ese libro..el cual tomaron por accidente los dos al mismo tiempo..en aquella tienda de antigüedades…y que el le regaló…la puerta que no conducía a ningún lado…una linda novela..Con un final trágico,…..solo por ti…solo por ti….


End file.
